Serious workers in the construction business usually require a toolbox, which may include a socket wrench consisting of a handle and of a plurality of detachable sockets of varied inner dimensions. It happens not infrequently that these sockets are all put disorderly in a single pack within the tool box, wherein selecting a desired one can be a lengthy procedure especially if the number of sockets is large. In fact, there is often involved, when selection of a given socket is desired, to identify, often empirically, which socket is the one that is required. This is not only inefficient, it is time-consuming.
In economical sciences, Taylorism teaches us that if one wants to increase the efficiency of work, that work must first be fragmented into its main parts to discriminate the essential steps from the ones that are not essential. In the present case, these steps would include:
(a) identification of the desired socket dimension;
(b) correlating that specific abstract socket identification value with a physical socket structure;
(c) arranging in space a number of sockets so that they be of easy access;
(d) convenience in selecting the desired socket with respect to a given order in the socket sequence;
(e) grasping the chosen socket.
Of course, these concerns should be in line with economical manufacturing costs, whereby efficient use of the available space within the tool box be ensured.